Could it be love?
by Whispering Lillies
Summary: Bella left for good! Years later Edward thinks he meets her children! Will he fall in love again or be alone for eternity?
1. Heart Broken

**Hey Peoplz! This is my first fanfic! So r&r please! I hope you all like this it just kinda popped into my head! He,he,he... Sorry this is so short but don't worry! Oh yeah and i don't own Twilight only the characters that weren't created by Stephanie Meyer. turns around Happy now?! lawyers slowly head for the door warily YAY! I won't die by viscious lawyers!...today...anywho here is the fic!**

Ana

Part 1: Heart Broken Edward's POV 

She was gone. My Bella left me. As I sat in her room reading the letter she left me I wanted to cry. Renee made her move back to Phoenix. My family and I were out hunting so she couldn't even say goodbye. This morning I came to surprise her but all I found was a plain, white envelope with my name printed messily on it.

I ran home and locked myself in my room wanting to be alone. I was completely crushed. Everyone was worried about me but nothing they did could bring me out of my depression. Eventually they just stopped trying.


	2. Welcome to Forks, Washington!

**Okay here's part 2! YAY! Please r&r! Oh and umm...i forgot what i was going to say..oh well! evil glances from lawyers Oh yeah! I don't own Twilight! Hopefully you guys know that! LOL **

Part 2: Welcome to Forks, Washington!

It's thirty years later and I finally think I can handle school again. We recently moved back to Forks after living in Alaska for several years. This time I get to be a sophomore. Luckily most people moved and those who stayed think I'm Edward's son so we don't have to worry about what people think.

We've been back for a few weeks now, and life here is already boring. I know everyone in the tiny school by heart and the day's now feel routine and monotonous. At least I have an excellent stereo in my car; the music soothes me when I'm angry or confused.

Ana's POV 

The long drive to Forks featured some beautiful scenery, but the concept still sucked. Why did Marcus decide to move here? I would've been happy anywhere else but here. Just because mom lived here for a couple years doesn't mean we have to!

"Oh come on Ana cheer up!" Marcus exclaimed trying to cheer his little sis up. I had been extremely mad at him for making us move but he was determined that it would help. Our mom, Bella, recently died in a car accident and I still hadn't gotten over it. We were really close and I miss her. I still try to act like my normal hyper self so Marcus won't worry I obviously I haven't been doing a good job.

Everywhere I looked, the color of the northwest was green. Green trees, green grass, just way too much green! It would make some interesting sketches though. I enjoy sketching and I'm really good at it. My friends back in Phoenix won't believe so much green could possibly exist!

Finally Marcus pulled into a driveway. I groaned when I saw our new home for the first time. The house was two stories. I had issues with stairs and Marcus knew it.

Overall the house was pretty. It had plain white siding with emerald green shutters. We now had a lawn and plants surrounding a brick walkway leading to the front door. A white picket fence looped around the house and there was a basketball hoop above the garage door. All-in all, it was a nice, not so little house that I could get used to. The only issue was those damn stairs. I hate stairs. I almost always manage to trip on them and fall face first. It's one of the traits I got from my mom.

"Grab your stuff and let's check it out!" Marcus yelled giddily. Our 'stuff' was two duffle bags and a couple of boxes along with my pet, Natalie. Right now Marcus was taking care of me which worked out great. We were very close and I didn't want to stay with my ancient grandmother. The movers would be coming shortly with our furniture. Reluctantly I grabbed my duffle and ran into the house. I beat Marcus to the bedrooms, picked the bigger of the two and claimed it. I quickly unpacked some of my stuff all over the floor to show it was mine and headed back for Natalie.

The house wasn't remarkable. The rooms were plain and unfurnished. One of the rooms had some green and white striped wallpaper. I made a mental note about removing that. The kitchen was just like any other and had tile flooring. Connected to the kitchen was an itty bitty bathroom. The living room was the only room with carpeting so we would need to buy some rugs. Downstairs the floors were a deep rich wood that was very elegant while upstairs the floors were painted an emerald green to match the shutters. The bathroom had a big, round mirror hanging on one wall and a mysterious second door on another. I guessed the door led to the attic. We now had a delightful sun porch. It had a ton of windows, and the sun would be pouring in illuminating the rich wood floors if there was any sun. It was still exciting though. But Forks was dreary and the exact opposite of Arizona. I doubted that I would get used to this place.

The movers came and I discovered we had a doorbell. I doubted anyone would use it since I was now determined to end its life. It made a horrible screeching noise so if anyone did manage to use it I would so kill them. Everything was moved into the appropriate room and boxes ended up scattered around the house. To top it off I had to start evil school in a couple days. I had desperately tried for days to get out of it but Marcus wouldn't budge. "It may be the middle of the year," he said "but that doesn't mean you are going to skip the rest of your sophomore year." He was so parental sometimes. The school here is tiny! I don't know how I'll be able to stand knowing every person in the entire building. The good part though is there aren't any stairs.


	3. Evil School?

**Last chappie for today! I'm still getting the hang of this so i decided to post a couple chappies today but don't expect this everytime i update...Muh,ha,ha! Once again i don't own Twilight and if i did it might not be as popular so worship Stephanie Meyer! Here ya go!**

Part 3: Evil school?

The first day of school Marcus dropped me off in front of the office then went to unpack the mountains of boxes. Taking a deep breath I entered the office and politely asked for my schedule and a map. Marcus dropped me off early and I only saw a couple cars in the parking lot. Great. Suddenly a shiny, silver Volvo whipped into a spot. I was surprised, really surprised. It looked extremely expensive and out of place.

I started working on a sketch and the people who came out of the Volvo completely ignored me. The rest of the school started arriving shortly after and I decided to find my first hour Spanish. It was way too noisy to draw now. In class, everyone kept staring and asking really stupid questions. Obviously Forks didn't get many new kids. After four long hours it was finally time for lunch. One of my new friends, Jaime, I think, dragged me to 'her' table to meet her friends. I looked around the cafeteria desperately for some sort of escape when I spotted them: the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Since they looked a lot alike I guessed they were related.

"Who are they?" I asked Jaime in fascination.

"Oh," she was so not interested "those are the Cullen's." She said it like I was stupid. She than pointed out who each of them was and went back to some conversation about shampoo. I would have to talk to the Cullen's some time; they looked like the most interesting people here.

Edward's POV 

I was suffering through another boring lunch period in the cafeteria with my family. I hated being here! I can't really eat the food but I have to pretend to nibble anyway. People would ask too many questions otherwise. Having Alice around was helpful though. Suddenly, the new girl walked in, and EVERYTHING CHANGED!

I couldn't read her mind! I noticed the new girl and it's as if my powers stopped working. The only other person this had ever happened with was Bella. Alice noticed my confused look and asked what was up. Everyone was now looking at me. Waiting. Finally I practically yelled at them, not loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear,

"I can't read the new girls mind.!" Than I quickly got up, took care of my useless food and headed out to my car. I blasted music for what seemed like forever and finally decided to go to my last hour.

I took a seat at the back of the room. There was only one seat left when the new girl walked in. Wonderful. She talked to the teacher and than sat down next to me. Her smell was overpowering.

"Hi! I'm Ana!" she held out her hand but realizing I was ignoring her swiftly pulled it back. She seemed really hyper and the complete opposite of Bella.

"Your Edward right?" she said slightly hopeful. I just nodded my head. Finally she gave up trying to talk. The teacher handed out a worksheet about the different elements we'd been discussing. Ana slipped on some headphones unnoticed by the teacher and started working on it. Her handwriting was slightly sloppy but at least she didn't dot her i's with hearts. I was able to make out her name and it confused me. Ana Swan. She finished before me much to the teacher's and class's surprise, I was usually the first person done. When she sat back down she fished a sketchbook out of her messenger backpack. I saw some of her sketches and they were amazing! She noticed me staring at her pictures and smiled.

"Would you like to look?" She asked it so innocently. My curiosity got the better of me and she handed me her sketchbook. Most of the sketches were of Phoenix.

"These are really great!" I exclaimed as I handed it back. She blushed. God she blushed like Bella.

"Thanks." That was all she was able to say before the bell rang. She got up to leave and tripped on air. I caught her almost instantly around the waist. Surprised she thanked me again and said she gets her clumsiness from her mother. The bell rang again and she hurried to her locker.

I decided to talk to Alice when we got home. Everyone piled into the car looking slightly worried. The drive home was short and I was glad.

"Alice can I talk to you?" I asked uncertainly. I had a theory but I needed to think out loud with Alice. We walked to my room and sat down.

"I have a theory about the new girl, Ana." She continued to stare at me while I struggled to find the right words.

"I think she's Bella's daughter." God it hurt to say Bella's name even after all this time. Alice just looked at me shocked. Her answer was careful and precise: "Maybe. But Edward just be careful." She was right. I was getting my hopes up. She left and I sat thinking for a couple hours. Everything was just so confusing.

The next day I saw Ana again. She was just as bubbly as the day before and I liked it. It was as though she was healing the wounds Bella left. It was very hard to feel depressed with her around. She had light brown hair about waist long and perfect sky blue eyes. Her ears were pierced several times, her eyebrow was pierced and supposedly her bellybutton was too. She wore big black boots that were black and a dark cherry color with small platform heels. I asked her and she said she loved them. They looked worn out.

"Yeah, I need a new pair but money is tight." Well that explained it. Money problems.

**I know a bad place to leave you guys but i don't think it's a cliffy so be happy! Ahem. Please R&R! it's very appreciated!**


	4. Port Angeles

**Hey i'm back! And i'm dedicating this chappie to my first reviewer _lizziemcclure! _Hope everyone enjoys it! And by the way i won't updated again until i get at least 2 more reviews! I've gotten a lot of hits and not a lot of reviews! So if you read this you better push that little purple button afterwards...or else...Muh,ha,ha!**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing! But i do own this computer and a couple characters! Most of the praise though goes to Stephanie Meyer! YAY! Now enjoy!**

Part 4: Port Angeles

I enjoyed seeing Ana everyday. Her bright bubbly personality was contagious. Everyone at home noticed and occasionally commented. After she had been here a couple weeks she asked me a question.

"Hey Edward, I um…was wondering if you would like to um…come to Port Angeles with me on Sat?" This statement shocked me. I hadn't been anywhere with anyone since Bella left.

"I desperately need to go to a bookstore and CD store but unfortunately my sense of direction sucks." I wasn't sure if I.should go. I had been hunting more lately because of her delicious scent but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be alone with her. I told her I'd think on it and could see the slight disappointment in her eyes. For some reason that hurt.

I decided to talk to Carlisle about it. when I got home from school.

"Ana wants me to come to Port Angeles with her on Saturday." I didn't know what to do. She claimed to have a theory about me. She was into "mythical creatures". Dragons were her favorite. Carlisle seemed surprised but didn't want to pass up this opportunity so he gave me permission to go with her if I could control myself.

I talked to Ana the next day. When I told her I could come, her eyes immediately lit up. The rest of the day she seemed extremely happy and more hyper than usual; and I was too!

Saturday came and I went to pick up Ana. I parked it in the driveway and knocked on the door. I heard some bustling around and it sounded as if something was knocked over followed by a "crap." Finally the door opened. Ana had on a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees along with a black spaghetti strap shirt and her black boots. She was carrying a camo jacket. Her hair was completely straight and framed her face perfectly. A huge grin was plastered on her face when she saw me.

"Hi!" I loved her voice. Quickly she grabbed her purse and ran up to my car. I beat her to it and held the door open for her. She smiled at me and climbed in. I loved her smile. You could see all her teeth and her eyes lit up. We didn't talk a lot but she came prepared. Digging through her purse she found a CD case. Realizing her intentions, I nodded when she looked at me. She picked out My Chemical Romance 3 Cheers For Sweet Revenge. I had never heard any of their music but liked it. The last song finished and at the same time we arrived at our destination. She looked around taking in everything.

"We're here. Where would you like to go first?" I asked knowing she probably had no idea where to go.

"Do they have a mall here?" She asked hopefully. She gave a little laugh when I shook my head.

"How do you people survive?!" Apparently she thought that EVERYWHERE was required to have at least one mall. After snapping out of her initial shock she decided to go to the book store first. I was forced to drive slower because of the traffic but she was slightly happy that I wasn't driving like a 'maniac' anymore. She still wouldn't tell me her theory about me and it was starting to drive me nuts.

We finally got to the bookstore. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind but didn't want to drive to the next town either. When we entered the small shop she asked if they had any Manga. Manga? I had no idea what that was when I asked her she just said that I'd find out. The lady showed us to the back of the store and Ana thanked her. The books were under graphic novels. And they were more like comic books than actual novels. Ana seemed to **LOVE **them though. She started pointing out ones that she had read and which ones she thought I might enjoy. I looked at a couple of them and was confused about how to read them. Ana enjoyed my confusion. At one point she couldn't contain herself any more and burst out laughing at one of my attempts. Finally we left to find a CD store.

It wasn't FYE but she didn't really seem to care by now. She loved music. She even told me what she'd written on her CD player. "I took black sharpie and wrote 'Do not touch Ana's life support' all my friends think it's pretty funny, I'll have to show you." At the CD store she showed me all her favorite bands and bands her friends enjoyed. I was surprised by all the music she liked. She loved My Chemical Romance and at the same time listened to Beethoven when she wanted to relax. She's way different than Bella but I can still see a family resemblance. When we walked over to a restaurant for supper she tripped on air, again. I caught her before she hit the ground though and she didn't seem surprised. Over supper she was going to reveal her theory and I was slightly worried.

**Push the little purple button! You know you want too! I'll give you a cookie! Or kill you...kinda depends...but review please! **


	5. The theory!

**Hey! I'm back! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! I've gotten so many wonderful reviews! This chapter is really short! I'm sorry! I'll try and update ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah i actually typed 'disclaimer' this time. Pretty Anywho i don't own Twilight but i wish i did! But if i did i wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would i? Enjoy! waves arms spasdically**

Part 5: The Theory

"Are you going to eat anything?" Ana asked innocently. Almost too innocently. I answered saying I wasn't hungry. She didn't seem to buy it but I let it go, for now. As we waited for her food to arrive I asked her.

"So what is this 'theory' you have about me?" I couldn't help myself. It had been bothering me all day and now she was just plain stalling. She gave a little cough and made a request.

"Please don't laugh but this is the best I could come up with." I held my breath and waited. Hopefully it wouldn't be Spiderman or something equally copyrighted.

"Well…my theory is that you're a vampire." I was stunned. She looked at me and a confused look crossed her face. Before I could say anything her food came but she didn't seem to notice. I didn't know what to say. No one had figured out our secret on their own before. I needed to talk to Carlisle badly.

"I knew it was stupid." With that she started eating slightly downcast. If only I knew what she was thinking right now but of course my stupid powers didn't work on her. She finished her meal quickly and quietly. On the way back to Forks I decided to talk to her. Turning down the music I looked at her. She just told me to keep an eye on the road and faced the window again. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Your theory was right; I was just so stunned that I didn't know what to say." I took a deep breath and waited for my words to sink in. It took a couple minutes and after what seemed like forever she looked at me.

"I was right?! You're a vampire!" She seemed happy which confused me.

"That is like so AWESOME!"

"What?" I couldn't believe what she'd just said. She was excited that we were alone in a speeding car and that at any moment I could kill her. She is crazy just like her mother. Even Bella wasn't this happy when she found out; she accepted me but not like this. I wonder if this girl has any brain cells at all.

"You think it's awesome that I'm a monster who could decide to kill you at any moment?" I was still getting over the fact that she wasn't screaming or something. I wonder if she knows the gravity of her situation.

"Yeah, and what's your point?" She said this matter-of-factly and even rolled her eyes to add to the effect. She obviously has no brain cells. She doesn't seem the least bit scared or horrified.

"How did you know?" that was one question that had been bothering me since she announced I was a vampire. How in the world did she figure it out?

"That was kinda of easy. I mean come on; I've never seen you eat anything. That in itself gave you away. Guys are hungry ALL the time. Trust me, I have a brother. Second I trip a lot more than you could guess and so far whenever I'm around you I don't fall flat on my face. It's a new record." She said this in a very satisfactory way.

"And you aren't worried about my diet?" I figured she may have forgotten that little detail.

"No. If you wanted to suck my blood you would've done it already. I mean you've had plenty of chances. Come on I'm not stupid." After that statement she turned to look out the window again. The rest of the trip back to Forks was eventless and neither of us talked. I dropped her off at her house. It looked like no one was home so I offered to walk her inside. She said sure and headed for the door. Digging through her purse she found a key and the door creaked open. She motioned for me to come in and took off for the stairs.

"Come on! I'll show you my room. It still kinda scares me though; I can still see my walls." She giggled and headed up the stairs. She skipped the last one and I decided to follow. What in the world did she mean by 'I can still see my walls'.

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! REVIEW! In other words push the little purple button on the left. (i think it's the left...?) LOL **


	6. Confessions

**Hi!! I'm so SORRY!!!! Please forgive me!! I have been so busy! But that's not a valid excuse is it...i got nothing. Okay so please review!! A ton of people have read this but not a lot of people review!!(SOB) If you don't like it still review and tell me what you would like to see change! Okay enough with my blabbering! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if my dream of world domination comes true i plan on owning it! Muh,ha,ha!! But so the lawyers will stop hounding me i don't own anyone from the book. Now please enjoy!! LOL**

Part 6: Confessions **Edward's POV**

Her room was amazing. The walls were covered in random things. Newspaper clippings, pictures, posters, and some of her drawings. The walls were barely visible except for one. Against one wall was a giant tank that had a heat lamp, some rocks and dirt in it. Nothing living was in it and I was curious.

"What supposed to go in the cage?"

"Oh My Gosh!" She seemed upset and started searching the house. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Finally she yelled "Yay!" Triumphantly she held up a long snake. It was a yellow color and seemed very tame. I was very confused though. Ana must have noticed because laughing she explained that this snake was her pet, Natalie. Apparently Natalie could get out of her cage by herself and had a habit of succeeding, even when it was locked, of doing so when she felt neglected.

"Bad Natalie. I told you I would be home in a couple hours!" She scolded her pet snake teasingly and kissed it on the nose before putting her back in her cage. I was very surprised by this behavior because in my experience most girls freak out at the thought of a snake. Ana was defiantly a weird one. I really liked her though. Liked, liked her. She made me feel whole again. Something I hadn't felt in thirty long years. I had to tell her. Since she figured out the whole vampire thing I thought she might know already that I have feelings for her but I needed to say something out loud. It would really help if I could read her mind though. I gave a little cough to get her attention.

"Um, could I talk to you about something?" Wow, I was nervous.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" I had no idea what to say. After a couple seconds of indecision I leaned down and kissed her. She gave a little gasp but did nothing to stop me. When I pulled away she looked stunned. I guess she had no idea about my feelings.

"Wow." That was all she said. She just sat there staring off into space. She didn't seem to know what to do. I headed for the door; maybe she didn't have the same feelings for me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she started kissing me. Okay maybe she did have the same feelings.

We finally confessed our feelings. After she stopped kissing me we both told each other. It was hard at first. I thought that with Bella gone my life would be empty for eternity but then I found Ana. She filled the gaping hole where my heart used to be. I was sure my family would approve. But there was one complication.

"I have to tell my brother EVERYTHING." What! She wanted to tell Marcus about our new relationship which I encouraged but also that me and my family were vampires. Was she nuts!

"He's the only real family I have left. Just like your family we don't keep secrets." That explained it. She was close to her brother and from what she's told me they made a promise to not keep secrets from one another.

"Anyways, he'll find out eventually. He's very protective to the point of overly protective." Great. An overprotective brother plus vampire boyfriend. This should be fun. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes that I did with Bella, not this time.

A car door slammed and Ana started freaking out. Marcus didn't know that she had invited me to come to Port Angeles with her. Oh yeah, they didn't keep secrets. I asked if she wanted me to leave but she figured that I might as well meet him now.

"Ana! Anybody home!" He hung his coat up and started looking for her from room to room. Finally she came down the stairs being careful not to trip. I followed her reading her brother's mind. I was slightly surprised that I could read his thoughts. He was startled by my presence and slightly confused. He was in for a big surprise and knew it.

"And this is?"

"Edward, nice to meet you. Ana has told me a lot about you." I was polite yet constantly reading his mind. I could read his mind but still not Ana's. I guess only girls inherited that trait. I still wasn't positive that Bella was their mother but I was pretty confident.

"Ana can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He was confused and slightly desperate. He had no idea has to how he felt about me but didn't enjoy having a stranger in the house with his little sister.

**Wow! I just read through this chappie again and it is really, really short!! Eeep! Don't kill me! I promise to update soon!!!! In the meantime please press the little purple button that i can't find right now! Wait...the little button is gone! **

**Amber: That would be because it doesn't show up on this screen. Retard.**

**Me: That would be Amber. She will randomly pop up with comments so just ignore her!**

**Amber: ...**


	7. We interupt this program

**Okay i know this took me awhile! I'm so sorry!!! I have my final exams coming up so all my teachers are cramming as much stuff as they can into the last couple days!!! I promise to do better over the summer though! Please R&R! It makes me happy to see that people are reading and enjoying this! And just to claify Ana is not Edward's daughter. Now enjoy!**

Part 7: We interrupt this program 

**Ana's POV**

"Who is he and what's he doing in this house!!" Marcus was furious. We were in the kitchen so supposedly Edward wouldn't hear us but of course I knew he still could. Marcus was waiting impatiently though for an answer so I thought I'd humor him.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He's in this house because I invited him in and he was kind enough to go to Port Angeles with me." I said it quickly and confidently but said the last part soft enough so that hopefully he wouldn't hear it.

"He went where with you! And you thought I shouldn't know why!!!" Wow he was defiantly past furious now. I just needed to answer his specific questions and maybe I'd get out of this mess still in one piece.

"He went to Port Angeles with me and I knew you had plans and didn't like the idea of me going alone so I thought I'd ask him and I tried telling you." That was my best defense and I was sure it wouldn't be enough. I would be in trouble for weeks for this little exploit. But it defiantly was worth it.

"When?!" That was a question I had hoped to avoid. It was fun to watch Marcus's face turn beet red though.

"A couple days ago…you can't expect me to remember the precise second I asked!" Yup. That's exactly what he expected. Okay time to get creative. I probably shouldn't mention that Edward is a vampire…yet.

"Hey! He's my BOYFRIEND so cut me some slack. Please." That was my last defense. Hopefully the fact that I just used the b-word would distract him from other subjects.

"…." It did just that too. He was so stunned that he was at a loss for words. Okay time for my escape. I pretended to cough to hide my giggles and kindly excused myself from the room. Marcus was still staring and I rushed back to Edward.

"So you told him part of it to get out of trouble. Smooth." Edward complimented me.

"I've used that tactic enough times to perfect it. You just tell them something so off topic and mind-boggling that they concentrate on that and not what they were yelling about." It was true. I had used it so much that it was like my trademark. My friends teased me about sometimes but enjoyed the benefits later.

"Um…sorry for being so rude earlier. I was just shocked." Marcus had learned that he had vocal chords again. He wasn't apologizing to me though but to Edward which was an improvement. We chatted for a little while and I knew that when Edward left I should tell him. Edward got up to leave and said goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered to me softly as he made his way to the door. What was that supposed to mean? Well he was a vampire so he probably planned on breaking into the house at midnight. Cool. Now though I needed to talk to Marcus.

"Okay so he wasn't as bad as I thought. He's defiantly not a prep, or Goth and didn't have any piercings…" PREP! Edward! No way! And Goth? I'd like to see Edward try…that would be pretty funny. Hey, I have some black lipstick from Halloween…hmmm…MUH,HA,HA!

"Of course he's not a PREP or anything! But I need to tell you something important about him." Now for the moment of truth.

"Edward is a…um vampire." I could see it now. Marcus would send me off to a mental hospital because I thought my boyfriend was a vampire.

"Hmm…sure. Anyway I'm going to bed call you later. Bye." What! He wasn't even listening! I had just confessed about Edward and he wasn't even listening! AHHHH!!!! He was too busy talking to his stupid girlfriend Amelia. She must've called him while I was contemplating Edward being a prep. Stupid Amelia. I hated her and she felt the same about me. She better not be visiting.

"Sorry what was it you wanted to tell me?" Oh my god! Could I have had a more stupid brother!

"Uhh…Forget it. I'm going to bed." I was suddenly exasperated from my previous anger.

"What did I miss?" He could be so stupid sometimes. No change that to all the time.

**Okay i know there's a little purple button somewhere...but i can't find it!! It must be hiding...hmmm...well if you see the little button push it! PLEASE!! I'll update soon!**


	8. Stupid, sexy vampire boyfriends

**Hola! Sorry it's been so long!! I don't have any excuse that will be good enough so please don't kill me!! And since it's taken me so long to update i'll shut up and let you read the chappie!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sexy vampires they belong to Stephenie Meyer and I hope you guys are enjoying Breaking Dawn! I only own people not in above authors books!**

**Chapter 8: Stupid, sexy vampire boyfriend**

_Ana's POV_

I headed upstairs and after grabbing my bathroom supplies I went to take a shower. The warm water was soothing and slowly I began to relax. I was still a little mad at Marcus but after thinking about it I decided that it's not his fault he's so stupid.

While I was brushing my teeth I thought more on what Edward had said before he left. What did he mean he'd see me tonight? Having a hot vampire break into my house would be cool but also a little freaky. At least I didn't have to worry about Marcus. He sleeps like a rock every night. I've been trying to convince him to change the fire alarms in the house to blow horns for awhile now. One time a friend and I managed to give Marcus a complete makeover, hair, nails, makeup, at two in the morning without him realizing it.

Finally I ran out of things to do in the bathroom and headed back to my room. I could hear Marcus snoring across the hall. I'm sure he's also drooling but I won't get into that. I walked into my room and just about screamed my head off. I knew he was coming over tonight but I still wasn't expecting him to be stretched out on my bed as if he had done this a million times. At seeing my thunderstruck expression he quickly ran to my side. He talked in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

"Are you always this jumpy?" Why that jerk! He's the one who just came out of nowhere! I didn't expect him to be there so of course I was freaked out! It also doesn't help that I adore Stephen King and am currently reading one of his novels. They usually start out pretty mild and then BANG there's a totally creepy part. It's not my fault!

Instead of answering Edward I just stuck my tongue out like a five year old at him. He laughed and I was stunned. It was an amazing sound. Before I could do anything else that was completely childish Edward grabbed my arm and led me over to the bed. He tucked me in which truly made me feel five, then he laid on top of the covers. Suddenly I wish I would've worn my nice Victoria Secret pajamas. Instead I was wearing a pair of sweats and a black tank top.

"You smell so good when your hair's wet." That is one weird statement. I still hadn't said anything to Edward and I think he was just trying to make small talk.

"And you need to work on your conversational skills. That last statement was creepy." His smile grew bigger and his eyes shone with amusement.

"By the way, how long are you staying?" I wonder if he could stay all night? He probably won't but I could always try begging….it might work. I stared into his butterscotch eyes waiting for my answer. He seemed to think it over for a minute but I suspect he just felt like torturing me.

"That depends. How long do you want me to stay?" He asks the stupidest questions! I felt like sticking my tongue out again but resisted in favor of torturing him. I pretended to deliberate on it. I made some funny faces while I was at it making him laugh again. He has such a wonderful laugh. Finally I answered him and from the look on his face I probably scared him too.

"ALL NIGHTER!! WOOT!!" I jumped out of my bed with enthusiasm. I almost made it down the stairs without any accident until I got to the next to last step. Then I tripped on god knew what and was once again saved by Edward.

"You need to be more careful we wouldn't want to wake Marcus." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I know we've kissed earlier and this is nothing compared to that but I still can't get used to him being so close. Before this afternoon he had always kept some distance between us. Then tonight out of nowhere all the rules changed. I'm still adjusting.

"Marcus sleeps like a rock. Trust me the only way to wake him up in the middle of the night is to use a blow horn next to his ear." I headed for the kitchen to stock up on sugar, sugar and more sugar. My friends and I have always enjoyed a good all nighter. We usually watch horror movies, eat pizza and drink gallons of pop. Maybe I can even ask Edward some questions. I could also wait until the morning when I'll hopefully be more coherent but it would be more fun on a sugar high. I can come up with more interesting questions if I can't even figure out how to use my stereo. Long story.

I headed straight to the fridge and started inspecting what my options were. I wonder if Edward can eat anything? Do vampires like sugar? Can they get a sugar high? That would be really interesting to see. The only thing I found in the fridge was some Mountain Dew so I set it on the counter and headed for the cupboards. We really needed to go grocery shopping but I managed to scavenge some Cheetos and popcorn. I stuck the popcorn in the microwave and set the time. While that was cooking I found a bowl to put it in. Edward stayed out of my way and just watched me. I opened the Cheetos and then began to offer him some.

"Umm…do vampires eat Cheetos? There's plenty to spare." Edward laughed and declined my offer. I guess they don't eat. One question down and only a million left.



"Do you ever eat anything? Or do you just stick to poor little Bambi?" I was really interested. I mean I've never heard of vampires eating human food but so far the vampires I met were very different from the typical vampires you usually hear of.

"We can eat human food instead of Bambi but it doesn't taste as good. You can eat dirt right. Same principal here." That's a weird way to explain it but I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. So I held out a Cheeto to him.

"Prove it." I wasn't sure he'd take me up on my offer but I had to give it a try or die of curiosity. He gingerly took the Cheeto out of my hand and bit off about half of it, then swallowed. His face scrunched up in disgust. Well at least now I know. Too bad that means they don't eat sugar.

"Happy. How can you eat those things?" That's a stupid question! They are wonderful and cheesy and delightful! How can he not like them? Wait, I know the answer already. Right then my popcorn finished and I took the hot bag out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. I checked the time on the oven before we headed back to my room with the goodies. It was only ten o'clock so we had plenty of time. Marcus always gets up for a midnight snack at exactly 12:01. It's the only time he's conscious the whole night. In the meantime Edward and I can watch some movies and I can ask some questions. MUH, HA, HA!!

**Press the little button that i know is down there somewhere!! PLEASE!! I'll update sooner!!**


	9. Late night, even later afternoon

**Hola! Sorry it's taken so long!! My life has been so hectic!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to Complaywithme!! I finished this up instead of doing the physics homework so you would stop bugging me about it! Now you can hound me about the next chappie!! Anyways everyone enjoy and review!!**

_Recap: It was only ten o'clock so we had plenty of time. Marcus always gets up for a midnight snack at exactly 12:01. It's the only time he's conscious the whole night. In the meantime Edward and I can watch some movies and I can ask some questions. MUH, HA, HA!!!!!!_

**Chapter 9: Late night, even later afternoon**

**Ana POV**

As soon as we got back to my room I started rummaging through a box in the corner. It held most of my DVD collection. One of these days I'll finish unpacking…eventually. I found some good horror movies and took them to my bed. Edward had been sitting patiently for me and raised his eyebrows when he saw the selections. I spread all the choices on the bed in front of us and told him to pick first. He seemed at a loss of what to do. The choices included 4 of the Saw movies, The Ring, The Ring 2, The Grudge, IT, Friday the 13th (a couple random ones), Nightmare on Elm Street, and many more. I have an extensive horror collection because scary movies are sweet!! The people in them are just so stupid it's funny! They split up, can't put two and two together until the end and ask stupid questions. There are such things as stupid questions, I realize some people hold to the idea that no question is truly stupid, but believe me on this, there is always such a thing as a question you shouldn't ask.

Edward picked out Saw, the original, for us to enjoy. It's not a very bloody movie which was a little disappointing but we also have all night and I get next pick! WOOT! I curled up under the covers and started the movie. Edward seemed to watch me more than the movie which made me extremely self conscious. I ate the popcorn and Mountain Dew saving the Cheetos for later. When we finished Saw it was about time for Marcus to get up for his midnight snack. I swear my brother is like clockwork. I didn't immediately put in another movie but instead contemplated my options all the while listening for the sound of the stairs creaking. Five minutes later my patience was rewarded and I heard the loud groaning of the old stairs as Marcus headed for the kitchen. I grinned at Edward and flashed the cover of Freddy Vs Jason, then loaded it in the DVD player. This was a nice gory horror movie with the usual idiots doing stupid, idiotic things. I couldn't press play however until Marcus was safely back in bed. I can only imagine his reaction if he walked in to see Edward in my room with me at midnight. That would truly be a Kodak moment. Out of nowhere a question for Edward popped into my head.

"You've been going out during the day. Aren't you supposed to spontaneously combust?" I gave him a quizzical look and waited impatiently for my answer. He seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering.

"We aren't your average stereotypical vampires. Stoker got it all wrong. We don't burst into flames in sunlight, crosses don't hurt us, we don't sleep in coffins, garlic doesn't ward us off and we can cross running water. Did I cover pretty much everything?" He is such a know-it-all!!! Those were most of my original questions but at least I don't have to waste time asking them now. However his little 'explanation' made me think of some new things to ask.

"Okay… so what happens in sunlight, where do you sleep, and do you guys have any other powers than the super strength, speed and reflexes?" This was just the start of what was going through my head. I'm not even entirely sure of what all was in my brain but this is good for now…

"Hmm….well, I can show you what happens in sunlight the next time we see it in Forks, I don't need sleep at all, and yes some members of my family have more than just the basic vampire traits." Wow. He doesn't sleep. That would totally suck! I love to sleep, it's one of my favorite activities. It's not fair that he didn't answer my question about the sun!!! I really want to know! With my luck there probably won't be a sunny day for a couple more months too! I really miss the sun, the warmth and brightness along with the blue skies and fluffy clouds that accompany the glowing orb. There still hasn't been a single sunny day since we've moved here and it's extremely depressing, how do the people survive all the grayness?

Marcus's heavy tread on the old stairs startled me out of my reverie. I looked over to where Edward had last been and let out a sigh of relief to see that he was still there. I giggled and as soon as the door to Marcus's room had squeaked shut I started Freddie Vs Jason. Duh, duh, duh!!!

I didn't end up going to bed until around 6 am. Edward had tried to get me to go to sleep sooner but his attempts all failed. I had drunk Mountain Dew and eaten Cheetos, I was surprised I was able to sleep at 6! I was expecting the exhaustion to finally kick in around 8am. Plus I only fell asleep after forcing Edward to promise that he would still be here in the morning. I didn't want to wake up and discover that this had all been a very, very good dream. I still can't believe that Edward loves me!!!

***********************************************************************************

**Edward POV**

Ana finally fell asleep at 6. Even though I can't physically feel exhausted mentally I am worn out. We watched gory horror movies and I got to see the effects of Mountain Dew. I have been scarred for the rest of my long existence. She will NEVER have that much sugar and caffeine around me ever again! Though it would make a nice prank on Emmett and Jasper… maybe they will have to 'babysit' next time I hunt.

Later in the morning I heard Marcus get up and head down for breakfast. Around this time Ana started to murmur in her sleep. She tossed and turned, sometimes violently, for a couple hours before settling into a more peaceful sleep. Unfortunately I couldn't understand anything she said but that's okay. There's always tomorrow night. I'm sure when she wakes up today she'll be bursting with more questions and the interrogation will continue. I'm surprised she hasn't asked about the different powers that some of the members of my family have. I'm sure that's on her list though.

I looked out the window and then back at the young girl sleeping soundly before me. She truly is special and not Special Ed. I wonder when she'll wake up…

**Ana POV**

I woke up at 3pm to the smiling face of Edward. I have to admit it was a pretty good thing to wake up to. I hastily pulled back the covers and jumped into his arms. They were cold but I'm used to cold so it didn't bother me very much. I was about to say something, I don't know what, when my stomach growled loudly. My cheeks flushed crimson and I gave Edward and sheepish smile. I haven't eaten in a while so I guess it's natural that I'm hungry. Edward just smiled back and then unexpectedly picked me up bridal style and headed for the kitchen.

I squeaked in protest about Marcus and, of course, the indignity but it was no good. He shushed me and said that Marcus had left to run errands an hour ago. In the blink of an eye he was gently setting me down on my feet in the kitchen. I pouted but headed slowly for the fridge. I know it's the afternoon and lunch time on top of it but I had just woken up so I immediately dug out Eggo Waffles! Edward watched me curiously the whole time I put them in the toaster and then buttered them. He even made a face of disgust when he saw all the syrup I smothered them in.

"So what are we doing today?" I had no plans so I wanted to see what he could come up with. I mean come on it's not like he hasn't had any spare time! I looked hesitantly out the window but the sun was once again obscured by clouds. And like always there was too much green. Always green, why does there have to be so much freaking green!! It's just an annoying color!

"I think you should meet my family." He answered very matter-of-factly. My eyes got wide in surprise. I swallowed and met his steady gaze with one of uncertainty.

**Muh, ha, ha!!! A cliffie!!! Somewhat....Please review! It always makes my day to know that people are reading my story! **

**^_^**


	10. Meet the Cullens

**Hola! So sorry it's been awhile! I just haven't had any time to myself lately! But here's chapter 10!! YAY!! Please review and thanks to Mirrored in my Mind for bugging me constantly forever about updating!! You better review or else! O! And i don't own Twilight! *Tear* I will when i take over the world...**

**Chapter 10: Meet the Cullens**

**Ana POV**

I tried, really honestly tried to put off meeting Edward's family. It's not that I'm afraid of them, I'm totally cool with the whole vampire thing, it's just that I want them to approve of me. I mean, come on, I'm going out with the "youngest" of their family who at one point in time was hurt pretty badly. I was paying attention the first couple months when we met. He never smiled or laughed or made jokes until I started talking to him. Then he slowly started opening up like a flower blooming. I wonder who made him hurt so much?

A hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked and leaned back away from the pale appendage 2 centimeters from my face. I must've zoned out, I am still pretty tired.

"What are you thinking?" that's a weird question. Of course I can't tell him what I was really just thinking. He's obviously hiding something from me and in time I WILL find out what it is but right now is not the time.

"About your family." To a degree this is a true statement. I wonder if any vampires have more than just super strength and speed and sight and smell?

"So do any vampires have special powers? You know other than the usual." Oops!! I hate when I don't think before I speak. I wonder if that was a rude question?? Maybe he just won't answer and be all cryptic like he sometimes gets. That is just annoying. One of these days I will have my revenge…

"Yes we do. It varies from one vampire to the next and not everyone has a 'power' but everyone brings one of their strongest traits from when they're alive." That was a way better explanation than I was expecting. So I wonder what the members of his family brought over? Hmmm….I bet it wouldn't be rude to ask since I am going to be meeting them. Unless I should ask the individuals instead of Edward, but then how would you ask a question like that. Would you just walk up to them and say 'Hey do you have a special power?' I mean that would be totally creepy and awkward. I think Edward noticed my hesitation. All morning I was drilling him with personal questions, favorite color, favorite city, gemstone, etc. Now all of the sudden I was quiet.

"If you want to know about my family I can tell you. They won't consider it being rude, I promise." Wow! Is he like a mind reader or something? I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well, Carlisle brought his compassion and Esme her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength and Rosalie her pigheadedness. Jasper was very charismatic during his life and now he can manipulate the emotions of people around him. He can calm down a room filled with angry people or excite a lethargic crowd. It's very interesting but also very subtle. Lastly Alice can see the future. Not a definite future though, her visions only come true if no other decisions are made from the time of her vision to the actual event. When you change your mind about something your future shifts based on that choice. Anything else?"

Wow. That's a lot to take in all at one time. The only thing Edward missed was himself. He listed everyone else in his extended family. I wonder if he has any special ability. I think Alice sounds like fun but it would be terribly hard to surprise her. I'll have to work on figuring that out.

"What about you? So far I've heard about your entire family but you never mentioned yourself. What can you do?" I wonder if it will be cool or just annoying like Rosalie's pigheadedness. Edward seemed to think about this for a moment. I finished my waffles and started washing them. There was no dishwasher in this house. It really sucked having to hand wash everything. Especially the sharp knives, every time I wash them I worry about cutting a finger off. I wonder who would get all my stuff if I died. I wonder if a person could die from blood loss by cutting off a finger…well Carlisle is a doctor I'll have to ask him sometime.

"I can read minds." I gave a little squeak of surprise as Edward appeared out of nowhere right next to me. I glared at him and then tried to process the information. So did he know what I was thinking right now? But if he can read minds then why did he ask what I was thinking earlier? This makes no sense!! He must have seen the confusion on my face because he decided to elaborate on his earlier statement.

"I can read everyone's mind, what they're thinking at one moment in time, except for you. You're mind is just a blank. It's quite frustrating actually, being like everyone else." He thinks it's frustrating! HA! He hasn't lived with Marcus his entire life, now that is frustrating! I looked at the clock on the microwave to see if it was late enough to put off meeting his family until tomorrow but I think he noticed me looking. I wasn't exactly being discreet.

"Since we don't sleep it really doesn't matter what time you come over. You might as well get it done sooner than later." Stupid mind reading vampire, not as if he can read my mind technically but it's still fun to say! I gave a sigh and excused myself to take and shower and get dressed. Of course I would also have to leave a note for my brother saying that I was out and about but I could do that right before we left.

I was in a hurry until I got in the shower. That just couldn't be rushed. The warm water felt so nice! Edward and his family would just have to wait a little longer.

**Edward POV**

Ana went upstairs to get ready to meet my family. While she was busy I called Carlisle to give him a heads up. He agreed that everyone should officially meet her since we are now 'going out'. Hmpf. I think it's a little more than that but whatever; we'll deal with it when the time comes. Of course not everyone is excited about meeting Ana. When Rosalie found out about her she was ready to tear my head off! But she can't deny that Ana has helped me immensely. I've been laughing and joking around with my family more often and acting how I used to all those years ago before my heart was broken. I still miss Bella, I miss her all the time and she used to always be on my mind.

I gave a little start when the stairs started creaking. I must have zoned out for a couple minutes there. I couldn't help but grin as Ana came down the stairs in a mid length black skirt complete with chains and a black and red Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I'm sure my family will love her! As she headed for the door she flashed me a reassuring grin, maybe things would work out better this time.

On the way to my house Ana stared out the window and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She seemed anxious about meeting my family. I drove much too fast all the while holding her closest hand in one of mine. I don't know why my driving scares her so much. It's not like we could possibly have an accident.

"You know I never have figured out where you live. No one at school has ever been to your house." Why would anyone at school know where we lived? I laughed and told her that not many people would want to come visit a family of vampires. She glared at me but then went back to staring out the window. I wonder if she's nervous. Does she think we're going to have her for lunch or something? Or is she more similar to Bella than I care to admit? Maybe she's more worried about if my family will like her than if they'll eat her.

I turned down the winding driveway to our house. It's the same one we lived in before. We never sold it after moving and it really is beautiful and out of the way. I heard Ana gasp when the house came into view. I saw a flicker at one of the upstairs windows. I think it was Rosalie, she's probably throwing a hissy fit right now but I don't think Emmett would miss meeting my new 'girlfriend' even if Rose killed him.

"Wow. You have such a nice house!" Ana seemed more excited than scared now that we were actually here. That's good, I would hate for Jasper to be too uncomfortable because of her emotions. He's been doing excellent with perfecting his self control these past thirty years. I led Ana inside for everyone to meet. I hope everyone likes her.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting just inside the door for us and I could hear Emmett upstairs pleading with Rose. She would come around eventually. I hope. Ana seemed full of energy as she met my parents. They shook hands and Esme was just asking her if she knew I played the piano. I never told her I played and she never asked so at this statement she turned the full force of her glaring abilities on me. I laughed it off nervously but something tells me I will pay for it later. She seems like the kind of person who loves revenge and has had some practice at it.

Next Alice decided to bound down the staircase with Jasper in tow right behind her. I was worried they would scare Ana by being so non-human. Instead I was mildly surprised to hear Ana giggle, but it turned into a startled squeak when out of nowhere Alice runs up and hugs her.

"Hmm…you smell a lot better than I thought you would." Alice said it as a statement of fact then backed off and danced back to Jasper when Ana spoke up.

"You say I smell good, Edward says I smell good what am I a piece of bacon?!" Everyone seemed slightly taken aback, I had never thought of it that way. Though she doesn't smell like bacon I guess it is a good metaphor. From upstairs came Emmett's booming laugh. Now this did freak Ana out because she wasn't expecting it. I smiled at her as she took a step closer to me. Emmett would have tons of fun.

Everyone's minds were somewhat chaotic. They were all so taken by Ana it was hard to believe. Emmett came downstairs a few minutes later and I finished introducing my family to Ana, minus Rosalie. I could hear her thoughts and they weren't pretty. She was busy cussing up a storm and flashing images of Bella and what had happened last time I fell in love. I pray that this time will be better; I pray that my heart won't be broken. If that happens I think I might just die.

**Please Review! And hope you enjoyed!**


	11. You did what!

**Hola!! I finally updated!! YAY!!! Just a warning this chappie is kinda long and there are a lot of POV switches. I don't own Twilight but the movie is coming out on DVD next weekend!!! And Happy Friday the 13th!! Don't die! Now enjoy the story and REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Ana POV**

I absolutely LOVED Edward's family! Though Emmett's laugh did freak me out quite a bit, I hadn't realized he was upstairs. After the introductions were finished everyone gave Edward and I some alone time. I quickly demanded that he play the piano for me and left no room for argument. I never knew he could play an instrument but it shouldn't surprise me so much, after all he is perfect. Okay so he's not perfect but a girl can dream can't she?

Edward took one of my hands and led me over to a wonderful white grand piano. It looked as if it hadn't been played in a while…hmmm…I wonder why? Anyways he sat me down on the bench then joined me. He's such a gentleman. I wonder what era he grew up in. I've never asked him when he was born, another question to add to my list.

I waited for Edward to start playing and after several seconds of dead silence turned my head to glare at him. He is so not getting my hopes up only to back out at the last minute. He saw my glare and with a sigh started to play. I gave a little gasp as I listened to the sweet, intricate melody that filled the room. I don't think any professional could play this well. The song soon morphed into a more spirited bubbly tune. It was still beautiful but seemed to be more alive than the last lullaby. I gave him a questioning look. It was obvious he wrote these pieces of music himself so I wonder what had inspired these songs. I didn't have to wonder long about the current song.

"You inspired this one. You just have too much energy." Oh thanks! Yes, I know I am full of energy but you don't have to be so blunt about it! Oh well I got my own song I shouldn't complain so much. I gave him a huge grin and kindly thanked him. It really is sweet that he wrote a song about me. I listened to Edward play a while longer and then I happened to look at my watch. I completely freaked. It was about supper time and I bet Marcus will be coming home anytime now prepared to eat us out of house and home. If I'm not there he will tear my head off!!!

Edward must have seen the distress on my face and instructed me to calm down. He would just drive me home and we would be there before my big over protective brother. Thank God Edward is a crazy ass driver, otherwise I would be dead and no amount of duck tape would be able to put me back together.

**Edward POV**

It was hard for me to play the piano in front of Ana. It reminded me of when I played for Bella. She had loved it so much! I was very hesitant and I guess it was a good thing Ana glared at me or else I may have never started playing. Once I started though I realized how much I had missed my piano. I hadn't played since Bella left, it had hurt too much and even now the hole in my chest ached. I began with Bella's lullaby only god knows why but it slowly turned into a more hyperactive song. After several seconds of playing I realized who it reminded me of. Ana. I hadn't wrote the song on purpose it just sort of happened, I normally don't intentionally write songs my fingers just start playing something new and I build on that. I couldn't help but grin when I saw the smile on Ana's face. The rest of my family was ecstatic with joy at hearing me play the piano again and at seeing how happy I was. Even Rose couldn't deny that this was an improvement to my previous behavior.

After a while of playing and talking Ana happened to glance at her watch, it was almost six o'clock and she completely freaked out. Apparently at around 6:15 she and Marcus normally eat dinner. She was positive that he would be home in time to eat and if she wasn't there when he was she would be grounded until the end of time. That would mean no cell phone, no T.V., no shopping, no visitors, and absolutely NO boyfriend. Not as if it would be a problem for me I am after all a vampire. Still I offered to drive her home and be there before her brother. Ana made me promise that if she got in trouble I would buy her a new I-Pod. I don't have the slightest idea how the two are related but I agreed. Now I know what to get her for Christmas!

**Ana POV**

Edward drove more crazy than normal and I think he enjoyed seeing the look of panic on my face as he took a corner way too fast. Jeez, next time I am so driving! As soon as I get my license that is, right now I have a permit but I need to turn in some paperwork for my official no other person in the car license. At least I'm done with driver's ED! In Phoenix we get to take the test earlier than in some other states, so as soon as I turn 16 I am so getting a car!

Well we got back to my house in record time and I managed to change and start dinner by the time Marcus got home. Edward stayed to "help". I think he was worried that I would cut a finger off with one of the huge kitchen knives. One thing I know how to do is cook. Not anything spectacular but I'm working on it!

"What's he doing here?" Marcus can be so rude sometimes. He doesn't say hi or ask what's for dinner, he just barges in and asks stupid questions. Before I could answer Edward got up and announced that he was just leaving. LEAVING!!! I wonder if he'll show up out of nowhere in my bedroom again? Anyway Marcus showed him to the door and right before he left Edward winked at me. I guess he will be showing up again.

"That was rude." I stated matter-of-factly. Maybe I should just not allow Marcus to have any of the dinner I was cooking. It was his favorite spaghetti with chicken and garlic bread. Good thing Edward already explained that garlic doesn't ward off vampires otherwise I probably wouldn't ever eat it again.

Marcus ignored my statement and came over to the stove to see what was cooking. He also looked at my hands to make sure I still had five fingers on each. I swear no one trusts me with knives! Then he had the nerve to ruffle my hair! I could just hit him!!!

"I was trying not to be rude and that was the best I could come up with. I hear it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow. Wanna go out? And remember from last time that you need to take out your eyebrow 'decoration'." The eyebrow piercing is fairly new so last time we went out I left it in, bad idea. I hope we get some sun though! It seems like forever since I've seen anything other than green. I'll have to make sure to do some drawings of Forks with the sun shining.

When I went upstairs to go to bed I didn't jump when I saw Edward sitting comfortably on my bed. I jumped into his arms and cuddled close. He didn't seem to mind but damn he's cold! I ended up under the covers with Edward on top so I wouldn't freeze to death. Since we do have school tomorrow I wasn't allowed to ask any questions and beside that I was informed that Edward and his family wouldn't be attending school if the weather was nice.

"What! Why! Who else am I going to bug and torture in Chemistry?" I pouted. How could he not be there! Truly who am I going to bug? Plus this means that I'm going to fall at least twice and I really don't feel like it. Edward ruffled my hair much like Marcus had done earlier. What is it with guys and hair? My pout turned into a glare and Edward pretended to back off.

"My family needs to go hunting and we tend to avoid school on sunny days." Still no hint as to why! He is so frustrating sometimes! Fine I'll find out soon enough. However he can't show me if they're out hunting poor innocent bambi's!

"You promised to show me why the next time there was sun!" I truly am upset by it! I want to know!! Edward sighed and gave my statement some thought. I could hear Marcus snoring across the hall. Sometimes I really enjoy the fact that he's a heavy sleeper. Edward cleared his throat softly and I focused my attention back to him. I get distracted so easily.

"Maybe in the afternoon my family can drop me off and we can go out. I hear there might be a thunderstorm tomorrow night and if so would you like to see a baseball game?" Baseball? Do vampires seriously play baseball? And why during a thunderstorm? Jeez, he just keeps giving me more to think about without answering my initial questions. He laughed at the puzzled look on my face. Then he kissed my forehead and practically ordered me to sleep. JERK!

**Edward POV**

Ana is so interesting when she sleeps. She's not much of a sleep talker like Bella but she rolls around a lot. I have to be careful so she doesn't accidentally hurt herself when she bumps into me. She does mumble a little but I usually can't make much sense of it. I can't believe I just invited her to a baseball game! Am I truly that stupid! Last time it ended with Bella almost dying! Still I think my family would enjoy having an audience, it will be an incentive to show off.

I wonder what she'll think of me in the sunlight? It only makes me think of myself as more of a monster but I wonder if Ana will be like her mother. Bella loved my skin when it dazzled in the sun, she could never take her eyes off of me. In fact she usually stared at me but Ana seems to have a much shorter attention span. Instead she looks at me than at something else then off into space. It can be very fun to watch.

While deep in thought I hadn't been paying as much attention as I usually do to Ana and rolled over and her arm hit me in the face. She just mumbled something like "Stupid llama" then snuggled deeper into the covers. I hope she doesn't wake up with a bruise on her arm. Maybe next time I go hunting with Alice I should have Jasper and Emmett babysit. I bet Ana would drive them both nuts!

**Ana POV**

When I woke up Edward was already gone but in his place was a stream of light. Actual sunlight! I jumped out of bed and raced to the window. I opened the blinds and there it was. The sun! There was also a note on my dresser. Edward's handwriting was stunning; it made my huge sloppy script look even worse.

Be safe and don't hurt yourself. I'll be by this afternoon to pick you up.

Love, Edward

Don't hurt myself?! How does he think I'm going to manage that! Oh well at least I would see him this afternoon. In honor of the sunshine I wore a black short sleeve shirt with a low neck that complimented my figure nicely. I still had to wear jeans though which was slightly depressing. I stared longingly at my favorite shorts that I haven't been able to wear since moving to this stupid cold town. I wonder if it snows here?

I hurried downstairs and immediately noticed that Marcus was nowhere in sight. He must have left early for work at the hospital. He's a nurse, a good nurse but still you don't see many male nurses and it is kinda funny at times. I swear my brother has got to be gay! He's even helped me get dressed for special occasions before and it is CREEPY! Guys normally don't know anything about matching colors and jewelry. However my brother is weird, I think I've already established that.

Marcus also has the only car, usually he drops me off at school on his way to work but I guess today I'll have to ride my bike. That's when I realized he must have planned this! He went into work early so he could get home this afternoon and we could go mountain biking. He's a huge cyclist and though I'm not nearly as good as he is I still enjoy riding my bike. Plus I can't let him go all by his lonesome! That would be sibling negligence.

I left the house a little early and rode my bike to school. This is the first time I've been able too since moving here. There's always so much rain and fog and ugh! Surprisingly I got to school before everyone else. Oh well! Now I can do a little drawing before being condemned inside for eight hours of schoolwork.

**Edward POV**

I left Ana's house early in the morning and headed home. Not before leaving a note of course but my family was in a hurry to leave. Everyone was excited about the baseball game tonight and Alice assured me that there would be a nice storm. She also said that there were two other vampires in the vicinity but she was positive that they would be long gone by tonight. They better be gone or else…

Still I worried about Ana constantly all day. It drove Emmett absolutely nuts! He couldn't see why I was so worried. He even pointed out that she has taken care of herself for 15 years and he believes she can handle half a day without me. I know he's right but I can't help but worry. Humans are so fragile. I forced myself to relax and started hunting.

**Ana POV**

When I got home I was excited about going mountain biking. School had been dull and boring but everyone had been ecstatic about seeing the sun. Everyone was making outdoor plans and I was sorry to miss some of them. Still it would all be worth it! Marcus was already home and preparing his bike. I had ridden mine to school so I just added a bike bag to the back and packed the first aid supplies, some maps and my phone. Marcus packed all the food and spare equipment in case either of us gets a flat tire.

Before we left I wrote Edward a note and taped it to the front door. I grinned after re-reading it. He was going to kill me when I got back but the look on his face would be priceless. Finally after Marcus took his twentieth bathroom break we were ready to go. We packed the bikes into the van and took off to find the trail. According to the maps the trail was at the end of one-ten, the road abruptly stops and becomes a thin trail. Marcus parked on the shoulder and then we put on our helmets, got on the bikes and went into the woods for a nice ride. I should've told Emmett to take a picture of Edward's face for me if they got to the house before the end of my bike ride. Hehehehe….

**Edward POV**

We were getting ready to head back to Forks when Alice had a vision. For some strange reason the vampires from earlier were changing their direction. I had no idea why but it seemed as if they had smelled something in the woods. Now they were headed more south than before which would put their path right through Forks. This will not turn out the same as with Bella. I suggested cancelling the baseball game tonight but Emmett wouldn't hear of it. He was ready to have some fun.

We hurried back to Forks so I could pick up Ana. When we arrived at her house though, no one was home. That's strange…I wonder where she went? Everyone decided to investigate with me and Jasper found a note on the front door. He decided to read it out loud and simultaneously keep from laughing.

Dear Edward,

Don't panic because I'm not home. Marcus just had to go mountain biking and I couldn't let him go alone or he'd get lost for sure. We will be home shortly as long as we're not eaten by bears first! ^_^

Love Ana

What!!! That's why the vampires changed course! They must have crossed Ana's scent in the woods and thought it smelled nice enough to eat! UGH!!!

**Hope you liked and please REVIEW!! I know there's a button around here somewhere! ^_^**


	12. Life and torture

**SORRY!! It's been so long since I've updated! I've just been so busy with school and graduation and stuff!! Please REVIEW!! I love hearing what people think about my writing! Now enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

As soon as Jasper finished reading the note out loud I was panicking. Alice didn't see either of the siblings getting hurt but her reassurances did nothing to calm my nerves. How could Ana be so stupid! It's dangerous out there! The rest of my family was relatively relaxed and excited about the game.

Carlisle was slightly worried about the unknown vampires headed our way but Alice didn't see them coming near us. Perhaps they were just curious about the scent and would leave soon. They better because nothing was going to happen to Ana. I wonder if she's told Marcus that I'm a vampire yet? And when are they going to get back!

I started pacing in the driveway while everyone else went inside. I don't think anyone will mind, it's not like we're going to raid the fridge and sleep in their beds or anything. I heard the T.V click on in the living room and then Emmett was yelling at me. He wanted me to quit pacing because it was distracting him from a show about grizzly bears. I really want to punch him sometimes…

**Ana POV**

Marcus had a small wreck in the woods but it was nothing serious. He wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going and ended up in a brush pile under a tree. Supposedly he had hit a root with his front tire, went over the handlebars, hit the tree and landed in a brush pile several feet away. How he did it the world will never know but I couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face was priceless! If only I had had a camera…ahhh…

Anyhow we decided to head back to the house and this is when I mentioned to Marcus that I was going to a baseball game tonight. Luckily he was leading so he couldn't glare at me and he was too busy concentrating now to really grasp what I said. I wonder if Edward is at the house yet? I hope not but at the same time I hope he is. The note I left was very creative and I bet Edward's family found it hilarious especially combined with the look I know would appear on his face. It's so much fun torturing people…

When we arrived home I saw Edward pacing near the garage. The look of rage would have been more comedic if I didn't know that the anger was centered on me. Still I gathered my courage and ran up to him all grins.

"Hi Edward! You're here early…" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible and proceeded to store my bike in the garage behind Edward. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers and took a deep calming breath. I hadn't realized how worried he had been. I'll have to remind him that I can take care of myself for brief periods of time. I've been doing pretty well since I learned to crawl. Out of nowhere his ice cold arms wrapped around my waist and his mouth was at my ear. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Well that's pretty succinct. However there's a small, tiny problem with it.

"But I enjoy mountain biking. And I can't leave my brother to defend for himself, that would just be cruel." His only response was to turn me around so I was facing him and then glaring at me. After several seconds of ineffectiveness the glare softened to a look of pleading. Wow. He had been REALLY worried about me!

"Please then at least tell me ahead of time. I was so worried. I can't even imagine you on a bike, aren't your balance problems even worse?" I think I'm forgiven but I better proceed with caution just in case. And what did he mean about my balance problems! So I can't walk twenty steps without tripping over something, what's his point! My face turned red at his comment and I huffed before going inside. I needed a shower and some food before I watched vampires play ball.

Of course I hadn't realized that we had guests. As soon as I opened the door something came out of nowhere and attacked. Or I should say someone. I squeaked as Emmett came flying out of nowhere, knocked me to the ground (not letting me hit the floor of course, just pretty much gently setting me down at the last second), then promptly sitting on me. He made sure not to put too much weight on me but I wasn't able to get up. Edward came in trying his hardest not to laugh but in the end utterly failing.

"Very funny now, GET OFF ME!!" I'm used to being attacked on a daily basis by my friends but I mean come on this is overkill!! Emmett got up and helped me to my feet a huge grin spread across his face the whole time. I decided to just stick my tongue out at him and skipped over to Edward. I needed to make sure I was forgiven for earlier. After several seconds of studying me he sighed and ruffled my hair. Why do people always do that? What is their fascination with my hair? Sure it's long and silky but so is the hair of at least twenty other girls at school, yet I never see anyone playing with THEIR hair. One of these days I'm just going to chop it really short and see what happens. Hehehehe…

I flew through the shower and began to have doubts that there would be a thunderstorm. Alice told me there was going to be a HUGE storm but the clouds didn't seem very thundery to me…but I'm not sure I have the best judgment about these things either. I grew up in sunny, hot Arizona.

I took one last look at my outfit before heading downstairs to be mauled by another vampire. I have a feeling Emmett's going to enjoy scaring me…just a feeling. Edward stared at me and I became very self conscious. I had on some blue jeans, oh how I long for shorts, and a long sleeved black shirt that hugged my curves nicely. Slung over an arm was my rain jacket. Now I was informed that I wouldn't need it but this is Forks, rainiest town in the USA. Leaving behind my rain coat would just be tempting fate a little too much, with my luck as soon as we got to wherever we're going a downpour would start. Now that I thought about it some more I still wasn't entirely sure of where we were going. I don't think Forks has a baseball diamond and why would vampires use it if there was one?

I was about to ask Edward when Emmett made an interesting comment.

"Rose will meet us there but are you planning on running the whole way or do you need my awesomely cool jeep?" It was directed at Edward. I don't understand the context. Why run? I hate to break it to Edward but I'm not much of a hiker. I wonder what kind of jeep Emmett has. I can only imagine what kind of a car he would enjoy, definitely not like Edward's small, tiny fast Volvo. I looked at Edward, eyebrows raised, to hear his answer.

He became very self conscious and before answering he glared at his brother. I started tapping my foot impatiently. Edward lucked out because at that moment Carlisle decided that we needed to get going. Marcus said bye and I hurried out to the car. Now the issue was going to be getting everyone in the car all at once. Hmmm….five seats and let's see how many vampires. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme plus me. That's seven people. I'm guessing Edward is driving since it's his car but how in the world did they get over here?

Shortly after I decided that the answer to how they all got to my house is hormones. Alice sat on Jasper's lap, Carlisle and Esme sat together in the back while I was tortured by Emmett. Occasionally Edward intervened when he thought Emmett was being too inappropriate but otherwise I had fun. One note about Emmett, he is HUGE. I ended up sitting in his lap for the ride to the Cullen's house and he probably could've wrapped his arms around my waist twice! I wonder if Rosalie will mind that I sat in her husband's lap for all of five minutes. There wasn't anything sexual about the situation but it was either Emmett's lap or Carlisle's and I would've felt even weirder sitting in the doctor's lap. Of course if Marcus had seen this he would've had a heart attack but I felt perfectly safe the whole time. Other than the whole they want to suck my blood part, being with vampires is the safest place in the world for a klutz like me. Klutz's need constant care and attention to insure we don't injure ourselves too badly.

When we finally arrived at the Cullen's house everyone except Edward and I disappeared. I assumed they were all getting ready for the game but who knows? Edward led me around to the garage and I gasped. Sitting inside was a giant yellow jeep. It was monstrous! I can only assume it's Emmett's, it definitely suits him. Edward opened the passenger door for me but I looked up warily. If I jumped then maybe I could make it…I let out a sudden squeak as I was lifted into the jeep. Edward laughed behind me and then before I knew it he was in the driver's seat buckling me in. I noticed that he didn't wear a seat belt. Lucky vampire. I never got a chance to voice a complaint though because we were going through the woods and it was bumpy.

I sensed a change in Edward. He was all smiles and laughs today. I think he's all geeked up about the baseball game but I've never seen him like this before. Sure he's laughed and smiled at me before now but not with so much abandon. He's always been somewhat reserved before. I like this, I hope it never ends. I'm not that lucky.

**Edward POV**

I'm so excited to be out playing baseball again. I can't believe it's been so long since I've participated. What's even more exciting is that Ana will be able to see how my family relaxes and plays. Maybe this demonstration will finally scare some sense into her.

As I was driving to a spot in the woods to park I mused about my families reactions. I hadn't been prepared for how much they loved her. I had expected them to be cautious and reserved but instead they were taken with her from the moment she walked in the door. The only exception was Rosalie. I understand that she wants to protect me and that she's worried for me, but I think she's over doing it. This must be what Ana feels like with an overprotective brother and boyfriend. I need to work on that.

When we reached a small clearing I cut the engine. We weren't near the baseball clearing yet but I can't wait to run there. I helped Ana out of the jeep and watched as she looked around skeptically.

"I thought we were going to a baseball game. This looks a little cramped…" She has no idea what's in store for her. Running is one of my passions. I love the feel of the wind blowing through my hair and seeing the trees fly by. The speed is intoxicating and I've missed it so much. Now I get to share something from my world with Ana. Hopefully she does better than Bella did; I was so scared that first time when I thought she was going to pass out. The thought brought a faint smile to my lips.

Ana is not a very patient person. She seemed to be fed up with my silence and with a huff started randomly walking off. One of these days she's going to get herself killed! We're in the middle of a forest for crying out loud! I swiftly grabbed her arm to keep her from going any farther. I was extremely careful but Ana decided to be playful. She made a face of pain and pretended that I had ripped her arm off. Or that's what I thought she was acting out, it was hard to be a hundred percent certain. When I didn't laugh she stood up and pouted.

I kissed her cheek and proceeded to swing her onto my back. Now the fun begins.

**Ana POV**

So maybe it was mean to pretend my arm was being ripped off but I found it pretty funny. My friends back in Phoenix and I used to do stuff like that all the time to each other. Edward didn't laugh but instead kissed me and then did something totally unexpected. He swung me onto his back. I let out a small shriek. I couldn't help it what did he think he was doing! His arms locked around my thighs so I couldn't try to run the opposite direction. His only instruction was for me to hold on. Since I trust him I looped my arms around his neck as he let go of his hold on my legs and before I could say anything we were off.

It felt like we were flying. The trees blurred together into a constant blotch of green and brown with no definition. My hair was blown back and around my face, I'm sure it will be a mess when we stop. Edward's pace was steady, his breathing smooth and it seemed like he could run like this forever. I felt exhilaration as Edward let me glimpse a piece of his world that I could have only guessed at before. I kept my eyes open the whole time gazing at the blurs and at the back of Edward's neck. I definitely don't want to puke anytime soon.

Finally Edward stopped and it took me a couple of seconds to realize it. His breathing had never changed and the speed change was so smooth that I hadn't noticed. I climbed down a little stiff. Edward was all grins. He was practically glowing from happiness. I was so engrossed in staring at him that I never saw it coming.

In a flash Emmett was crushing me in a hug. I swear he came out of nowhere! I have a gut feeling that his new game is going to be 'Scare the crap out of Ana every available chance.' I know, I need to get him a cat collar with a little bell for Christmas! That way I can hear him coming! Well to say the least I yelled in surprise and Emmett just laughed. When Edward started laughing too I gave him my most vicious glare imaginable. His laughing died off fairly quickly but he never tried to help me out of Emmett's crushing embrace. Finally Carlisle took pity on me and reprimanded Emmett slightly, very, extremely slightly. After I was released Esme came over and escorted me to the playing field.

It was huge! The bases were at least twice the distance of a normal field and there was lots of green. Have I mentioned how much I hate green? I will never be able to look at that color the same ever again. The Cullen's picked teams and started warming up. Edward was slightly reluctant to leave my side but I was very clear about my age. I can take care of myself thank you very much. Once Esme finished explaining the teams and the strengths and weaknesses of both, the game began.

**You know you want to review...press the cute little button!!! Also until I take over the world i don't own Twilight but i do own all four books and a giant poster of Edward!! ^_^**


	13. Baseball games and threats

**YAY i updated!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Please review this chappie!! Now we get into all the action and fun torturing people!! FYI i don't own Twilight because if i did there would be no Renesmee...Read and Enjoy! ^_^**

**Ana POV**

Watching vampires play baseball is mind boggling! Half the time I had no idea what was happening until it was over. Everyone was moving too fast for me to keep track of, they flitted around the extra big field in no time at all. Alice was pitching and with a flick of her wrist the ball sped through the air faster, I'm sure, than any of the pitchers in the major leagues could ever dream of.

Esme and I were the umpires to ensure that no one cheated. I also discovered the necessity of the thunderstorm. Whenever they hit the ball or each other the resounding impact sounded like a clap of thunder. The first couple times it happened I jumped two feet into the air causing mostly everyone to laugh.

The one exception was Rosalie. She avoided me as much as possible and if anyone mentioned me she ignored them. I couldn't help but stare at her whenever she was moving slow enough for me to see. She's so beautiful, practically perfect. And I guess physically she is perfect, any model in the world would die for her looks but never judge a book by its cover. She seems so bitter sometimes even though she has everything she could possibly want; money, looks, and a guy who absolutely adores her despite her personality flaws.

Edward thinks that vampires have no souls, just like the classic vampire stories say. I don't believe that though. Edward's family denies what they essentially are out of horror and disgust. Normally when we talk about someone who is soulless the image it conjures is a person who is cold, heartless, and lacks compassion. The Cullen's are so warm and inviting. They truly are different, not that I've met any other vampires to compare them too…but right now I'm out in the middle of field watching them play a popular game and I'm not worried about any midgame snacks.

I think I understand why Rosalie hates me so much. Sisters naturally hate their brother's girlfriends; no one can possibly be good enough. Especially since Edward's was hurt before and he's still broken from that experience. I know what it's like to watch someone you love have a breakdown and it's not pretty. Therefore to prevent it from happening again you booby-trap, stalk and in general freak out all future girlfriends. Or maybe that's just me…

I watched the ball sail through the air and Emmett jumped an incredible height to catch it. No I could never give this up whether Rose accepts me or not. She'll just have to deal with it, I'm part of this family now too and families stick together through thick and thin, the good and the bad. I know the bad has to be coming, everything has been so wonderful.

Emmett threw the ball towards second base where Carlisle was running when Alice just froze. The ball hit the ground with an ominous thump. Esme hurried me over to Alice's side where everyone else had already gathered.

Her eyebrows were scrunched together and a frown appeared on her face. As she explained her vision her eyes filled with confusion.

"They heard us playing and headed away from Forks. It's so strange, they were intent on coming here before now they're leaving…" They? They who? I turned to ask Edward but was distracted by the relief evident on his face. I wonder why…had he been worrying again? Jasper seemed to sense my utter confusion and answered my unasked question.

"Just some nomadic vampires. There are others out there like us but not everyone shares our eating habits. Edward was just a tiny bit worried, they had been headed towards the town earlier. But don't worry they seemed to have left."

So the game continued. There were no more incidents and everyone appeared to have forgotten all about the almost visitors. I couldn't keep it out of my head though, something just seemed wrong though I couldn't quite put my finger on what.

True to Alice's word it never rained in the clearing. I'd brought my coat for nothing after all. I don't mind I'll just remember not to bet against Alice anytime in the near future. The game lasted several more hours but Edward called it quits when darkness started to descend and the thunderstorm began to fade. And of course my stomach started growling. I could have watched them playing for days without becoming bored. It was so cool to watch them flit around the field, I never saw the actual movement. One minute they were in one place the next minute they were fifty feet away. I did hear the laughs, hollers, and profanity however. Emmett has quite a dirty mouth I must say.

I admit I was getting tired though so I didn't put up much of a fight when Edward drove me home. He didn't walk me inside but after kissing my forehead promised he'd meet me in my room later tonight.

**Edward POV**

The baseball game was amazing! I haven't played in so long with my family. Since Ana I've realized how many things I've missed and how much I've truly hurt my family. They've been so worried about me these long years.

In the back of my mind I'm still nervous about the two nomadic vampires who turned away. They never got close enough for me to read their minds. I wonder if they know anything about us? Normally if someone hears us playing they investigate with the hopes of joining us.

I tried to push thoughts of other vampires out of my head. Now that I had started thinking about it some very different images started to emerge. Memories from a different time with another person. They hurt so much. Bella please don't come back, it hurts.

**Ana POV**

The night was uneventful. I couldn't stay up very late because today was a school day but I didn't mind much since Edward was with me. It must be so boring watching me sleep all night.

My school day sucked big time and I was a little grouchy when afterschool Jasper, Alice, and Emmett approached Edward and I. They had the most pitiful expressions imaginable plastered on their faces. I have no idea why.

"We want to take Edward with us 'camping' this weekend. PLEASE!" Alice pleaded while gesturing behind her to the boys. I haven't noticed if Edward's eyes are getting darker or not but it looks like hunting is a family activity so what the hell. He should spend some more time with them anyways.

"Okay, have fun, let me know when so I can procrastinate on my homework." Then I turned and was about to get into Edward's car when a hand locked on my wrist. Startled I spun around too fast and almost smacked into Edward's chest. That would have hurt but he saw it coming and used his other hand to stop my momentum right before impact. It had taken a lot of begging and my soul before Marcus would let Edward start driving me to and from school. If we hung out here much longer we'd get to my house late and the contract would be terminated. Why won't he get in the stupid car!

"That took very little convincing. Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" He is way too damn overprotective! Everyone else was snickering and high fiving but no Edward just can't accept that I'm old enough to take care of myself. I glared at him before carefully extracting my wrist from his grip. Then I stated matter-of-factly,

"I will be fine. You need to spend more time with your family. I feel bad monopolizing you. I will be just fine by myself, thank you." Then I opened the car door and got in. I heard a sigh, watched Emmett get thumped on the head, and then Edward was in the driver's seat driving like a mad man.

I really don't know what the big deal is. Does he think I'm going to accidentally kill myself? Probably…it wouldn't surprise me…Then he wonders why I leave him fun notes about being eaten by grizzlies. He needs to loosen up big time!

The only other event of any importance happened on Thursday. Marcus announced that he would be abandoning me over the weekend also. He had to attend a mandatory training for the hospital. If he didn't go he'd lose his job, so it was pretty important. Problem is he wouldn't be back in Forks until late Sunday night. He too was worried and I reassured him a hundred times that I would be fine. If I got bored or lonely I could call a friend from school. Or I could scare the Cullen's by randomly showing up at their house while they were gone…imagine the looks on their faces when they come home to a human sleeping on the couch…

On Friday Edward was extremely apprehensive to leave. I practically had to shove him out the door from behind while Jasper and Emmett each grabbed an arm and pulled. I was a little lonely at first when they'd left. I guess having Edward around all the time is making me spoiled. Oh well I do have Natalie. She'll keep me company.

I procrastinated doing my homework until Saturday. Friday night was spent goofing off and watching movies while eating popcorn. It was wonderful to relax like a normal person without anything supernatural around.

I sat on my bed with my math homework spread out on top of the covers and got to work. Natalie decided to join me at some point and whenever I got stuck on a problem I would absently pet her head. I don't know why so many girls find snakes to be gross and scary. Natalie can be so sweet and she's very nonviolent. Unless she doesn't like you that is.

I was startled out of my math daze when Natalie started hissing at my open door. I calmed her down as I listened to all the sounds in the stupid old house. I didn't hear anything unusual but a chill still crawled down my spine. The floor downstairs creaked ever so slightly. Someone was down there.

I crawled off my bed and quietly padded towards the stairs. My heart began to thump unevenly as I slowly descended to the first floor. I was careful not to make the stairs creak in case it alerted the intruder. Either that or no one's down there and I'm just over reacting because of all the horror movies I love to watch.

I didn't hear any more strange noises but I wouldn't feel safe until I'd scoured the entire house. So I started going room to room, carefully opening doors here and there all the while making my way towards the kitchen. When I was around the corner from the living room I heard voices. Two unfamiliar male voices whose words were too low for me to understand, and too fast. The only other people I've ever heard talk like that were the Cullen's. Oh crap! They must be those nomadic vampires kept having visions about! But I thought they had headed north after hearing the baseball game? What could possible bring them here?

I was so caught up in my revelation that I noticed the absence of voices just a little too late. If I was being smart I would've headed quietly back to my room where my phone is. Instead I get lost in thought and forget about these vampire's diets. They aren't vegetarian.

A pale muscular man stepped in front of me. He wasn't there a second ago which confirms that he is in fact not human. He was absolutely gorgeous with light brown hair that slightly hung down in his eyes and warming smile graced his face. Then he pushed some hair back and I noticed the color of his eyes. They were a brilliant, bright red and engulfed with malice. I started to scream.

This caused a smaller figure to come into view. He seemed younger with spiky brown hair and his skin was more olive toned than his partners. He was also much shorter but his eyes were the same startling red. He seemed a little unsure of what to do with the screaming human but the taller of the two soon took charge of the situation. Sucks for me.

He started off attempting to be as disarming as possible. Yeah right! I truly am not that stupid! I started to back away from the pair and glanced at the back door out of the corner of my eye. Yeah I'm pretty sure it won't work but it also can't hurt to try. I bolted for the door all the while wondering where in hell Edward is! I never even made it three steps which truthfully doesn't surprise me. There goes plan B and so far plan A still hasn't made his appearance.

The tall vampire grabbed my wrist and swung me around so we were facing each other. The closer I got to him the scarier his eyes became. I wanted to look away, to close my eyes but I just couldn't. I was frozen to the spot.

"Now what's the big hurry? We just got here and haven't even had a bite to eat!" Some of the menace he had been trying to hide bled through in his words. I didn't even try to answer afraid it would be the wrong thing to say. I just stood there trembling as his hand never loosened its grip on my wrist.

Since Edward still hadn't shown up I don't think I can rely on him at this moment. I need to get out of here by myself. I still think getting outside is the best option just not very practical. Surely they wouldn't do anything to me outside where there would be witnesses? Right? The problem now is actually achieving my goal of freedom. So I initiated plan C.

I started twisting and squirming in my captors grip trying to escape. If I thought I wouldn't bruise my foot in the process I would have kicked him. However I know how hard Edward's skin is, I doubt I could do any damage to this guy. His grip never loosened even an inch. Instead he started laughing manically.

"Look Kiryl, the little human is trying to escape!" Then suddenly the hand restraining me disappeared. I lost my precious second out of pure confusion. And I lost my balance slightly but we can overlook that fact. Before I moved I felt something hard smash into the side of my face causing me to lose my already precarious balance and crash into the nearest wall. There was a thud as my head and body hit the wall followed by a crack as I landed on a wrist. At first I didn't feel anything. I was too dazed from the collision but soon enough my wrist started throbbing and when I first tried to sit up a shot of pain lanced through it. I could feel a bruise starting to form on my cheek where he had slapped me but none of the bones in my face seemed to be broken. My left wrist was another story altogether. It throbbed and I cradled it to my chest.

For the first time in my life I was terrified of a vampire. I've never been scared of Edward and his family only amazed beyond reality. Now I know why Edward is so worried about me. He could reach out to take my hand and instead crush it.

On the second try I managed to sit being careful not to move my wrist at all. However the movement caused me to notice other sore spots on my body. Everything hurt! I winced and heard another laugh. This one was a slightly higher pitch than that of my assailant so I assume that it's Kiryl's. The vampire in front of me advanced with an exaggerated slowness. He seemed to be playing with me like a cat that plays with the mouse before dinner.

Suddenly Kiryl hissed, startling me. He started to back towards the front door but his partner interrupted though his eyes never left my face.

"No Kiryl. Let's keep them guessing a little bit longer. Use the other door and meet at our safe place, I'll join you shortly. First I need to have a chat with Edward." Reluctantly Kiryl disappeared. The man in front of me sighed then waited several seconds before looking over his shoulder. I looked too wondering and hoping that my savior had FINALLY arrived. Jeez I'm going to have to talk to Edward about his timing. It's absolutely horrible.

I heard the roar of anger before I saw the person making it. A look of relief flooded my face when I saw Edward standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I'll never forget the look of pain and outrage on his face, no matter how long I live. He was in a crouch, his mouth pulled into a snarl and his eyes alight with fury.

The vampire in front of me sighed again. Then his stretched a hand out and clamped it around my throat. All I managed to get out was a short terrified squeak before my air was cut off. He then proceeded to lift me off the floor with ease. Slowly his grip started to tighten around my throat by the second causing my air supply to diminish quickly.

I heard another snarl from behind my captor. It wasn't any closer though. That confused my muddled mind but I couldn't hold the thought for long.

"Now Edward no need to be so angry, why don't we talk like two civilized beings? No, not another step forward if you don't mind. Otherwise I'll snap her neck like a twig. And if she dies now the game won't be any fun." What is he talking about? What game? I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but it all started to jumble together. Darkness crept into the corners of my eyes and even though I tried I couldn't keep it from consuming me. Soon the world ceased to exist and the pain stopped.

**Hope you liked and please REVIEW!!!**


	14. Waking up and a painful memory

**Hola!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! And thank you to Mirrored in My Mind for bugging me constantly!! I'm sorry i haven't updated in such a long time! I've been busy with graduation but now that's over and i am officially a free woman!!! YAY!!!! I don't own Twilight but i wish i owned Jasper....**

**^_^**

**Ana POV**

I felt a cool hand pressed against my forehead and was surrounded by urgent whispers. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief when they realized I was coming around. My eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped my lips. My neck hurt like hell and my wrist was throbbing. At least I was still alive though, that's always a plus.

The first thing I saw was Edward's face two inches from my own. I squeaked and drew back effectively banging my head against a wall. Edward frowned but I heard a booming laugh from somewhere close by. Of course Emmett would find my pain humorous!

"I told you not to get to close to her when she woke up Edward!" I could practically hear Emmett wagging a finger as he stated this. Gingerly I tried to sit up, and I most likely would have fallen over if it hadn't of been for Edward being right there. Of course his super human reflexes helped out a little too, but just a little. Then after a second of sitting I actually was under the impression that I might stand up. Wrong! When Edward realized what I was trying to do he gave me a disapproving look before lifting me as if I weighed no more than a feather and carrying me over to the nearest couch.

Once there Carlisle started to check my injuries. In all honesty I've had worse, and told him that all I needed was some drugs and my comfy bed. At the mention of drugs everyone in the room stared at me like I was nuts. Before I could explain however Carlisle touched a particularly tender spot on my neck and I yelled. That was all the prompting Edward needed to insist on taking me to the hospital…in Maine.

I have no idea how long I had blacked out but I was having trouble following the ensuing conversation between the Cullen family. Something about Forks not being safe, the need for me to be as far away as possible and James. No one noticed the confusion written all over my face so I cleared my throat. Nothing happened. I was being totally ignored!

"Excuse me but WHAT IS GOING ON?!" By now I was getting angry and my throat hurts so they better not make me have to yell again. How dare they just ignore me! First I'm injured, second I have no idea who those people in my house were and third…UGH! My temper seemed to catch everyone's attention and I fought the urge to tap my foot impatiently as they all hesitantly looked at me. Obviously there's something they don't want to tell me, but since my life is now involved I will find out. As simple as that. I cleared my throat again and just for good measure I glared at all of them.

"Well, it's complicated." Oh, now all my questions are answered because I totally know what's going on!

"Who and why were those vampires in my house and why do they seem to want me dead?" Those seemed like pretty basic questions after a vampire attack. Everyone gave me a startled look when I mentioned more than one intruder. How could they miss him!!!! I continued to glare while Carlisle did his best to bandage my neck and set my wrist. Meanwhile everyone else was busy discussing the latest information and how that changed their plans. Carlisle decided to ask me about the second vampire. I told him what I could remember but no one recognized the description. So now that they had their answers I need some, I refuse to be avoided any longer!

"So who were they and what do they want?" Once again my questions were met with hesitant smiles.

"Umm…do you really need to know?" How dare Edward!!! Of course I need to know! I did not just go through almost getting killed to be kept in the dark!

Edward saw that I wasn't going to back down. He sat next to me and with a sigh told me an edited version of what I had missed while knocked out.

Lucius was the big brawny vampire who beat me up and apparently wants revenge against the Cullen's for killing his younger brother James a long time ago. It really sucks to be me right now. Edward's plan was for me to run away somewhere with someone. They were still debating who should take me and where. I have a couple ideas but who knows if they're any good…

"What about Emmett and Jasper take me to Texas? I'm pretty sure Lucius didn't see them so maybe he'll think I'm still in Forks and I lived in San Antonio for a couple years so I know my way around." I don't think that plan is too bad considering the extent of my experience in planning escape attempts stops after I hid from my brother and his latest girlfriend. Ah good times.

"Hahaha!! The human had a decent idea! I say let's go for it! Maybe I'll luck out and the tracker won't fall for it!" I wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed or insulted by Emmett's remark…it's hard to be mad at him…he looks like a giant teddy bear…a murderous killer teddy bear…

Edward however seemed reluctant to let me out of his sight for any length of time. He is such a worrywart!

"Edward I will be fine!" He scowled slightly, "I believe I've heard that before…" Oops! That's right, before he left this weekend I said the same thing…well I'm not dead…that has to count for something!

I decided that glaring was the best option.

Everyone appeared fine with my idea and they started to make plans, where in Texas to go, what car to take, etc. That is when Rosalie, Miss Beauty Queen herself made an appearance. I have no idea if she had just been in a different room or what but she seemed just as fed up with something.

"Just tell her already! She's going to find out sooner or later and the longer you wait the worse it will be." Everyone looked about ready to tear her pretty little head off, but I was curious. Knowing how much she despises me I have the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear. She sighed and flung her hands in the air before sitting down next to me. Edward's arm wrapped around me protectively and I gave him a questioning glance. I really don't think I'm going to like whatever it is Rose wants me to know.

After what seemed like hours of silence Edward gave in. He didn't seem to want to tell me himself though…interesting…Rosalie must have said something nasty in her head because after glaring at her Edward started to tell me a story. From his body posture and the look in his eyes this is extremely painful for him.

That's when I learned about my mother.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Bedtime stories and heartbreak

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here is the next chappie! I realized how short it was after i uploaded it...it seemed longer on microsoft word....Please review and don't kill me!! ^_^**

**Edward's POV**

I took a deep breath before I began to tell Ana about her mother. I know Rose is right and Ana needs to know but that doesn't make it any easier. Ana somehow managed to figure out how to glare at me from her position in my arms; finally I started by telling her about Bella's first day of school. Slowly my family left the room to give us some privacy; they all knew what the ending was.

Ana seemed completely absorbed as I recounted a part of Bella's life she had never guessed existed. It became easier as I went on, it almost seemed as if Bella had never left and right now Ana was the dream. Of course that's absurd but I couldn't help the hope that flooded my heart at the thought of Bella still being alive.

When I got to the part of my story that involved James I edited a couple things out of my story. I didn't explain to Ana the pain that pierced my heart when I found Bella broken on the ballet studio floor or of the internal struggle I went through sucking James' venom from her blood. It's not that I felt I couldn't tell her but by this time Ana was looking a bit skeptical. Maybe she doesn't believe that any of it could have happened. But there are definite parallels between what she's experienced and what happened to her mother. She can't be that blind! Something else could be bothering her but I have no idea what…

I hadn't noticed I had paused until a hand in front of my face brought me back to where I'd left off. I finished my story after prom, I was hesitant to continue because I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to relive the last day I saw Bella. The whole she left in my heart still hasn't healed, and reliving everything hasn't helped.

Before I continued I looked down at Ana still snuggled in my cold arms. For a brief second I didn't see Ana I saw Bella. I saw the Bella I knew and loved so much it was earth shattering. She didn't leave and the last thirty years of my miserable existence had never happened! Then the daydream was shattered when Ana looked up and frowned. Suddenly I realized where and when I was. My heart longed to go back, to forget Ana, to forget Bella, to forget that love even exists!

I must have sounded slightly robotic when I recited the day that Bella left me; the day my world was shattered. I didn't go into any details and told just the bare minimum. Renee forced her to go back to Phoenix and so she left me a note. I became a hermit until finally Ana moved up to Forks and then I fell in love again. I think? Truthfully I'm not sure anymore whether or not I love Ana. She's precious to me and yet I can't help but think of Bella whenever I'm around her.

I unwrapped my arms from around Ana and just sat there as still as a statue. If vampires could cry tears would be streaming down my face by now. Maybe the best way to protect Ana would be for me and my family to disappear forever from her life. But I don't think I'm strong enough to do that even if I really don't love Ana. She's become an integral part of my life, when I'm around her Bella doesn't seem dead…

**Ana POV**

I listened to Edward's story, a thousand questions spinning in my head. His voice sounded so sad when he spoke of my mother and he almost never said her name out loud. If possible he avoided it like the plague. That's when I realized how deeply he loved her, it didn't matter that she was now dead, to Edward she was still alive. He felt that way because of me. So does that mean he doesn't love me for who I am? He only thinks he loves me because when we're together, in his mind, my mother is still alive. So where does that leave me? Can I go through life being his replacement? I don't think I can…

When Edward's arms dropped and I was able to stand up again I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I'm so stupid! How could I not have seen it before! I knew he had been hurt in the past but I never even guessed how! My tears seemed to bring Edward back to the present and I saw a look of confusion cross his face.

"So am I just a replacement?" I need to know, because if I am, if he doesn't truly love ME then as soon as this fiasco with Lucius is over I'm leaving. I will not wait around this small stupid town as my whole life passes by because of a false love. Edward didn't answer my question he just looked away.

I felt my heart break in that moment. That's when I realized that I meant nothing to him and never would. He could never let go of Bella my mother and I can't compete with a dead woman. What teenager ever thought she'd have to compete with her mother over a boyfriend?

Edward's family came in and started discussing battle plans. I didn't pay any attention to them. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer. Edward still refused to look at me!

"Edward you're an asshole!" Then I ran up to my room. I heard the sudden hush that my statement had left in the living room but I refuse to care anymore. I slammed my bedroom door shut and flung myself onto my bed next to Natalie. I cried myself to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

My family had heard everything. The story I told, Ana's accusation, and the fact that I never replied. Rosalie was smug but everyone else was angry with me. They all love Ana so much but they also knew that it didn't matter what they thought. They continued making preparations but made a unanimous decision to ignore me. I don't care.

That's when Marcus got home. He was surprised to see all of my family in his house but it only stopped him for a beat. Then he was screaming for his sister.

"ANASTASIA KIMBERLY SWAN!!!!" I wondered if Ana would finally get around to telling him about vampires or not. Or did she plan to just run away and hope he didn't notice. The thoughts were brief, there one second gone the next and then I was daydreaming again. Bella's dead, Ana hates me, and I am past caring anymore.

**So what do you think?? REVIEW!!! And if you have any ideas let me know! Also i don't own Twilight...one day Jasper will be mine!.....^_^**


End file.
